The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
As any parent will attest, getting children to clean their room can be one of life's most difficult tasks. Whether it is clothes on the floor, or toys scattered everywhere, it can be difficult to persuade children to place such items in the proper location.
Although there are many types of toy bins and hampers that are commercially available, such items are typically constructed with a function-over-form approach. As such, these toy bins do not possess anything that would be perceived as fun or even welcoming to a small child, and therefore do nothing to encourage children to place their toys within the bin. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a toy bin that can provide a fun and interactive experience for a child, so as to encourage the child to deposit toys into the bin.
The present invention, directed to an interactive toy bin differs from the conventional art in a number of aspects. The manner by which will become more apparent in the description which follows, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.